Tormentosa Fantasía
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Un demonio que intenta apoderarse de su cuerpo le muestra a Naruto todas las noches un mismo sueño, ¿de qué se tratará? ¿qué clase de consecuencias traerá? Pasen lean y por favor dejen sus reviews TTvTT/ LEMON


_**¡Hola gente!**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic n_n**_

 _ **Agradecer de antemano a Menma Uzumaki, por betear este capítulo n_n**_

 _ **Fic dedicado a Sophi por su cumpleaños n_n**_

 _ **Sé que es un poco tarde para publicarlo y ya se venció el plazo del reto, pero de igual manera quise intentarlo y aquí esta.**_

 _ **Aquí estoy con este nuevo reto no evaluado impuesto por atadalove**_ _ **para la página de Mundo Fan Fiction Naruhina. La idea del reto era escribir un fic con las siguientes palabras:**_

 **"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, qué se siente un beso ardiente?**

 **¿Un beso que te haga pensar en tener esa boca en otro lugar... en otros labios de tu propio cuerpo?**

 **Sentir como se mueve dándote placeres de mil lunas.**

 **Pecando con cada éxtasis, Con cada roce, Con cada lenguetazo...**

 **¡Con cada orgasmo!**

 **Yo quiero saber qué se siente.**

 **Y quiero que seas tú que me brinde el placer de saciar mi curiosidad.**

 **Ven a visitarme en el oscuro silencio de mi alcoba.**

 **Ven y hazme tuya, Zorro de nueve colas."**

 **(…)**

Todas las noches despertaba de la misma manera, desde hacia ya varios meses tenía el mismo sueño. La voz de una mujer se escuchaba delicadamente, tierna, y a la vez bastante seductora en su cabeza. Cada noche la escuchaba, invitándolo, incitándolo sin que él supiera tan siquiera de quien se trataba. Aquella voz lo hipnotizaba, y sus palabras lo hacían no querer despertar nunca de ese sueño hasta descubrir quien era su dueña.

Su sueño siempre comenzaba de la misma manera, no podía ver nada, sólo escuchaba aquella melodiosa voz en completa oscuridad, la cual le decía: "Ven y hazme tuya, Zorro de nueve colas" "Ven a visitarme en el oscuro silencio de mi alcoba".

Tan sólo la voz de aquella mujer lograba hacer que su piel se herizara, y que su miembro comenzara poco a poco a reaccionar.

No sabía como, pero de un momento a otro, sentía como si él mismo fuera parte de aquel extraño sueño y estuviera en un lugar diferente; ya el lugar en donde se encontraba no era tan oscuro, lo cual le permitía observar pequeños detalles como una amplia cama.

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, y sintió como de un pequeño lo tumbaban sobre la cama. Sin comprender lo que pasaba, pudo percibir que alguien se sentaba sobre sus piernas, y por lo que sus ojos podían llegar a apreciar en aquella oscuridad, se trataba de una mujer muy bien dotada.

La mujer pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, y pronto pudo sentir como ella mordía suavemente y succionaba sus labios con una lentitud casi tortuosa para él. Sabía que intentaba seducirlo y hacerlo caer en su juego haciendo que aquel beso casi pareciera una tortura.

El joven comenzaba a ser víctima de sus bajos instintos, aquel beso se estaba saliendo de control, probocando que él deseara tocarla y tomarla en ese mismo instante.

Sentía a la joven moviendo sus caderas y aferrándose a él, estimulando su miembro sobre su ropa, lo cual hizo que él soltara un gruñido.

"Hazme tuya" susurraba débilmente la chica, dejándolo de nuevo embobado. "Muéstrame que tan salvaje puedes ser".

Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a apoderarse de sus labios bruscamente, jugando con la lengua de la muchacha con gran intensidad.

Acariciaba cada parte de aquel cuerpo de curvas perfectas sobre su ropa, pudo palpar que la ropa que ella llevaba era muy ajustada.

Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, abrió la blusa de un solo tirón, rasgando toda la parte de enfrente, dejando únicamente la parte de arriba de su ropa íntima. Sin embargo, por más oscuro que el cuarto estuviese, quería examinar a su compañera antes de comenzar a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Sonrió para si mismo al mirar aquellos enormes y redondos pechos; parecía algo casi irreal, ¿en verdad en el mundo real existía alguien con tales características?

Lentamente fue sacando las prendas rotas del cuerpo de su acompañante, mientras besaba cada parte de la ropa destrozada se deslizaba, hasta que finalmente salió de su cuerpo.

Subió de nuevo hasta su hombro derecho, besándolo, succionando su piel y mordisqueando con toda la intensión de dejarle una marca, mientras abría ansioso el cierre de la prenda que cubría aquellos enormes pechos.

Escuchó un delicado suspiro por parte de la joven que lo volvió loco, provocando que la prenda que la cubría quedara fuera de su cuerpo.

Sus labios subieron un poco, atrapando y marcando su cuello; él lamía y succionaba cada rincón de aquel pequeño cuerpo causando que la chica gemiera ligeramente, mientras sus manos atrapaban los senos de aquella delicada chica.

Un sonoro gemido se escuchó en la habitación cuando finalmente el ojiazul aprisionó el pezón de su compañera suavemente con sus dientes, mientras con una de sus manos presionaba el otro con firmeza.

-Delicioso, pequeño zorrito, pero ahora es mi turno -ella se apartó lentamente, colocándose al lado del ojiazul, dándole un lujurioso beso en los labios.

Una pequeña risa seductora salió de los labios de la joven, al notar como el joven rubio se se estremecía ligeramente cuando ella acariciaba, besaba y lamía su bien muy bien trabajado torso, sacándole pequeños jadeos.

La joven no se quedó ahí, parsimoniosamente fue bajando hasta llegar al inicio de su pantalón. Sin ningún problema abrió la cremallera, y sin mucho problema bajó los pantalones del ojiazul, dejándole únicamente aquella estorbosa prenda...

Pasó su boca sensualmente por encima del miembro de su acompañante, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño suspiro, seguido de un gemido casi inaudible.

Le dio un pequeño beso en su miembro, aún cubierto por el molesto trozo de tela.

Poco a poco fue bajando aquella última prenda sin dejar de bajar, proporcionándole pequeños besos, hasta que por fin la prenda quedó fuera, dejando ver su ya prominente erección.

La mujer sustituyó sus labios por sus manos, masajeando el miembro palpitante del rubio con un ritmo lento.

Él apretó fuertemente los dientes para no dejar escapar un gemido que luchaba por escapar de sus labios. No quería demostrarle que sus caricias estaban haciéndolo enloquecer, al menos no por ahora.

Él la estaba retando a esforzarse más, cosa que a ella no le preocupaba, se notaba que sabía como satisfacer las necesidades de un hombre...

Gruñó con fuerza al sentir la lengua de la chica bajar y subir a lo largo de su de su erección.

-¡Ahhh! -gimió apretando las sábanas de la cama, cuando sintió como ella metía su miembro en su boca, presionándolo levemente con sus labios.

-¿Lo disfrutas, pequeño zorrito? -se burló con cinismo, mientras sus manos volvían a subir y bajar a lo largo de su exitación.

-De-deten-te -protestó, sintiendo como estaba a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo.

Jadeó un poco tratando de normalizar su respiración antes de continuar, no iba a dejar que ella se saliera con la suya, ese era un juego de dos, y él se lo iba a demostrar.

-Es mi turno ahora -le murmuró el ojiazul al oído, con una voz ronca por la exitación, tumbándola para quedar sobre ella.

No sabía que tenían los labios de aquella mujer, pero no podía evitar querer besarla, la boca de esa chica era adictiva. Sin embargo, se contuvo de volverla a besar, en su lugar, bajó al cuello de la mujer, mordisqueándolo suavemente, y con una mano bajó a uno de sus pechos, el cual era tan grande que su mano no lo cubría por completo.

-¡Ahhhh! -gritó su compañera al sentir como los dedos de Naruto pellizcaban su pezón aplicando un poco de fuerza, pero no tanta como para lastimarla. -Dame más, pequeño zorrito, muéstrame de que estás hecho...

Con rapidez bajó sus labios hacia el los pechos de la muchacha, y succionó el pecho libre con fuerza, mordisqueándolo, mientras su mano estrujaba el otro sin control.

Los gemidos de placer comenzaban a llenar la oscura habitación, provocando que la exitación del ninja rubio incrementara aún más.

Deseaba más, esa mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo, su cuerpo quería mucho más de ella, quería sentir cada pequeño rincón de aquel pequeño cuerpo que estaba sobre cama.

Abandonó lentamente sus pechos, no sin antes, dar un último jalón con su boca al pezón derecho antes de soltarlo.

Con lentitud tortuosa, bajó por el vientre de la muchacha dándole suaves besos sobre su delicada piel, hasta llegar a su ombligo, en donde le dio un pequeño beso, y luego metió su lengua, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda sacando un fuerte gemido de sus labios.

Él deseaba jugar un rato, así que sin dejar de besar cada rincón, se detuvo en el inicio del pequeño short que ella llevaba puesto.

Fácilmente se deshizo de la estorbosa prenda, dejando únicamente sus bragas de fino encaje. Descaradamente metió su mano entre sus bragas, y la carició con vehemencia, incitando a la joven a que sus gemidos fueran cada vez más fuertes y constantes.

Él sonrió con malicia al sentir como ella se estremecía bajo su cuerpo con cada pequeño roce.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias, torturándola, haciéndola gritar de exitación.

Muy despacio, quitó esa última y molesta prenda que la cubría, y acarió sin piedad la vagina de aquella misteriosa mujer, la cual arqueó la espalda ante las deliciosas sensaciones que él le provocaba.

No tardó mucho tiempo para sustituir sus manos por su boca, besando y lamiendo aquel lugar, haciéndola gritar, jadiar y gemir de tanta exitación.

-Dame más, pequeño zorrito -exigió ella gimiendo débilmente. -Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Él la besó con una pasión desenfrenada, mientras metía un dedo en el interior de su compañera. Ella por su parte acallaba sus gritos pegángose a sus labios.

La sintió retorcerse de placer cuando metió un segundo dedo en su interior, y después comenzó a jugar con ellos, moviéndolos rápidamente.

Sus dedos fueron presionados por las paredes de la joven, quien dio un fuerte grito al sentir su primer orgasmo llegar.

Sacó ambos dedos y lamió la humedad de estos.

-Eres deliciosa -rugió extaciado.

Se colocó entre las piernas de la mujer, y entró de una sola estocada, provocando que ella soltara un fuerte gemido por la sorpresa.

Los gemidos de la joven eran como música para sus oídos, tan delicados, tan perfectos que no creía que en este mundo pudiera escucharse algo igual.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas; sin embargo, el placer que estas desprendían ardían como el fuego.

-¡Más rápido! -rogó la mujer debajo suyo, apretando las sábanas con fuerza. -¡Ahhhhhh!

Él la complació y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, haciendo que ella se moviera también.

Los gemidos, suspiros y jadeos por parte de ambos se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

A ella no le gustaba ser dominada, así que, sin previo aviso lo tumbó sobre la cama, y se colocó sobre él, dándole la espalda, marcando de esa manera ella el ritmo de las embestidas, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, mientras él se aferraba a las caderas de la joven, moviéndose también junto con ella.

-¡Oh si! -rugió él sintiendo la estrechez de su acompañante. -¡Muévete más! -ella aumentó el movimiento de sus caderas. -¡Si! ¡Muévete así!

Sintió que como las paredes de la chica se estrechaban alrededor de su miembro, dándole aviso que su climax pronto llegaría.

-¡Ahhhhhh! -gritó ella comvulsionando un poco, víctima de las embriagantes sensaciones dadas por el orgasmo.

Él la embistió un par de veces más, antes de soltar un potente gruñido, soltando su caliente líquido dentro de la joven.

Estaba desesperado por saber quien era la chica misteriosa, así que una vez que se aseguró que ella estaba completamente dormida, se levantó de la cama en busca de alguna señal que le dijera de quién podría tratarse.

Buscó por toda la habitación, sin encontrar ninguna respuesta, estaba por comenzar a frustrarse, cuando recordó la ropa de la joven, tal vez eso podía darle una clave...

No creía que el color de ropa le dijera algo, a parte que al estar la habitación a oscuras, su rango de visión era bastante corto.

Empezó a tomar varias prendas de ropa, intentando identificar cual era la suya y cual la de la chica.

No le costó mucho trabajo diferenciarla, conocía su propia ropa; además, la de la chica era mucho más corta y pequeña. La acercó a su nariz, esperando poder encontrar algo en ella.

La fragancia de aquella ropa le era bastante familiar, ese olor a jazmín lo había olido varias veces anteriormente.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando recordar en quien lo había olido; su mente viajó por varios lugares, desde grandes jardines, hasta una imagen borrosa de una persona...

-Si tanta curiosidad tenías por saber quien era, lo hubieras preguntado. -susurró la suave voz de la mujer en su oído. -N-Naruto-kun...

Esa voz, ese tartamudeo, ese olor...

-¿Hi-Hinata-chan? -exclamó sin poder creerlo. Esa joven tan tímida, a la que siempre vio como una chica inocente y tierna, le acaba de demostrar que en la cama podía ser todo lo contrario. Ella era salvaje, y se podría decir que hasta un poco ruda.

-Bien hecho, pequeño zorrito, me descubriste -le dijo de manera burlona. -Búscame, fuera de aquí, ve por mi, pequeño, y te mostraré lo buena y complaciente que puedo llegar a ser...

 **(...)**

Se despertó con una gran y dolorosa erección, respirando de manera agitada, y sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba. No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño; sin embargo, si era la primera vez que podía ver cual era la chica que noche a noche estaba presente en sus sueños.

Sabiendo finalmente quien era la chica de su sueño, sólo estaba totalmente conciente de una cosa: nunca más podría ver a Hinata Hyuga de la misma manera.

 **Eso es todo por ahora XDDD Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, este fic no quiero hacerlo muy largo, ya que no me gustaría dejarlo después por la universidad o cosas así. Así que máxim capítulos n_n**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, voy a ir lento con el tema, ya que es un poco pesado abarcarlo todo de un sólo, así que aquí está la razón, luego violación y luego consecuencias. Todo paso a pasito para que no sea mucho el shock XD**

 **Dejen sus sexys reviews por favor n_n eso me anima mucho a continuar escribiendo n_n**

 **Nos leemos pronto n_n**

 **Iseki n_n**


End file.
